My Brother's Best Friend
by Lilu'u Malfoy
Summary: ¿Por qué Lily esta tan nerviosa?¿Por qué su dicen que es más torpe que la mamá de Teddy?¿Por qué escucha música muggle a media noche? Solo hay una respuesta: Scorpius Malfoy. Un pequeñitito songfic.


_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un pequeño songfic de MI pareja favorita. Esta ins pirado en la canción Best friend's brother de victoria Justice, solo que con unos cuantos cambios... Es el primer fic que hago (termino) de estos dos... Enjoy!_

oOoOoOo

_**My brother's best friend**_

Lily Potter estaba sentada en el alféizar su ventana, muy nerviosa, mirando hacia la calle de en frente. Para sus hermanos no era normal verla de ese modo, ya que era solo en esa fecha, pero aun así no la molestaron. La razón de su nerviosismo y a veces, torpeza era desconocida para todos en su familia. Muchas veces sus primas habían intentado sacarle las palabras, pero era algo totalmente sin sentido, pues ella era parte Weasley, que solo se definía en dos palabras: Estúpidamente terca. Además del temperamento de sus dos abuelas y su madre, por lo que no la presionaban mucho.

Desde hace dos años, para ser más exactos el verano después de su tercer año en Hogwarts, la pelirroja padecía de nerviosismo excesivo y una torpeza que, según su tío George, era peor que la de la fallecida madre de Teddy, Nymphadora Lupin. En lo que nadie había pensado era relacionar su cambio de actitud se relacionaba con el único acontecimiento interesante en esa fecha. La primera visita de Scorpius Malfoy al 12 Grimmauld Place.

Acontecimiento que se repetiría ese mismo día.

-¡Lils! - la voz de su madre la saco de su trance. - ¡Ayúdame con la cena!

-¡Ya voy!

Al llegar a la cocina, suspiro, no sería un día lindo solo lo sabía. Mientras "ayudaba" a su madre, pensaba en todas las idioteces que había hecho en las vacaciones desde hace dos años.

El minuto en el que el rubio de Slytherin había puesto un pie en la cocina, por primera vez, había dejado caer una jarra entera de jugo de calabaza, provocando que su vestido lila se manchara. El año siguiente fue mucho peor. Se había levantado el día de la llegada de dicho rubio, sin acordarse, y como siempre bajo, sin cambiarse el viejo pijamas con agujeros que era de James, el cual le quedaba muy corto desde hace un tiempo, y con lo que parecía un nido rojo furioso sobre su cabeza, herencia de su padre. Al entrar a la cocina y ver al Malfoy mirándola fijamente, resbalo con sus propios pies y fue a parar justamente en la falda de este. Y esas solo eran algunas…

Volviendo al presente se percató de que su madre estaba hablando animadamente con el mismo rubio en el que había estado cavilado hacia unos segundos. ¿_Cuando llego?_, grito su mente a la par que dejaba caer los platos que en ese momento iba a poner en la mesa.

-¡Lily!- exclamo su madre preocupada, acercándose a ella- ¿Estas bien, cariño?

La oji-verde se quedó petrificada, sus mejillas se tornaron un tono de rojo que sinceramente podía competir con el de su tío Ron cuando se enojaba. Luego de unos largos y embarazosos segundos encontró su voz, anuqué flaqueo viendo que era el centro de atención- Y-yo… er… lo siento mamá…

-Está bien, hija no te preocupes- dijo Ginny que con movimientos suaves estaba recogiendo el desastre.

Lily levanto la vista encontrándose con unos orbes grises que la miraban con preocupación y algo de confusión. No aguanto más y salió casi corriendo de la cocina.

oOoOoOo

Cuando subía las escaleras un poco más calmada hacía el tercer piso, donde se encontraba su habitación, sintió que alguien la tocaba en el brazo. Al girarse se encontró con Scorpius. Su respiración se cortó al instante.

-Mmm… Lily…- empezó el chico al darse cuenta de lo débil que sonaba su voz carraspeo – Solo quiero saber si estás bien- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave tono rosa. – Ya sabes, lo de los platos, y bueno… - su voz se apagó mientras su vista bajaba, sus ojos se ponían como platos y dejaba salir un jadeo sorprendido- Tu pierna…

La pelirroja aun estupefacta, salió de su trance y miro hacia su pierna donde un largo hilo de sangre bajaba desde su rodilla hasta la espinilla. En ese momento sintió el dolor.

-Yo…- gruño a lo que se sentaba en la escalera- Soy tan torpe…- dejo salir en un susurro al ver que el Malfoy se arrodillaba frente a ella e inspeccionaba la herida.

-No lo eres- dijo sin mirarla-Quizás, un poco descuidada. Ella dejo salir una carcajada.

-Si claro…- dijo irónicamente

Él la miro divertido y agrego- Bueno quizás un poco…- y ella rió otra vez. Para ese punto, Scorpius ya le había curado la pierna y solo chequeaba que no hubiera ninguna cicatriz. – Y ¿con que te distrajiste?

_Contigo…_- No lo sé… contesto sin convicción.

-Bueno, pregunto porque te he visto en el colegio y no eres así…- dijo mirándola a los ojos, aun arrodillado en frente de ella.

_Porque en Hogwarts no hablamos tanto, no estás tan cerca de mí…_-Creo que tiene que ver con la emoción de estar en casa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la que él respondió.

Unos segundos en silencio, que parecieron horas, se estaban acercando poco a poco, un centímetro más cuando…

-¡Lily! ¡Scorpius! ¡La cena esta lista!- las voz de Albus los hizo saltar, haciendo que se separaran, ambos con las mejillas arreboladas, y en un parpadeo, el rubio no estaba.

Bajo y se sentó en la mesa, de la que no despego la vista en toda la cena.

oOoOoOo

En su cuarto, poco antes de media noche la pelirroja recordó que el Slytherin y ella hablan en los partidos entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff o en algunas visitas a Hogsmade o se saludaban en los pasillos, pero en el colegio se sentía segura y confiada.

¡Merlín! ¡Habían estado a punto de besarse! Se ruborizo. Y se sentó en su cama lista para dormir, pero no tenía sueño, así que tomo su varita y le dio un toque a la radio mágica en su mesa de noches, en la cual se podía escuchar noticias y músicas muggles gracias a su tía Hermione. Puso su estación favorita, en la cual estaba terminando una canción, por lo que se quedó parada a esperar cual sería la siguiente. Cuando la canción empezó, era una que sabía describía sus sentimientos en esos momentos. _My Best Friend's Brother_ de Victoria Justice, le gustaba cambiarle la letra para que cayera mejor.

Sabía que sus padres no se levantarían, y Al y Scorpius estarían ocupados o durmiendo. James no estaba, no se llevaba bien con el Malfoy.

Así que subió un poco el volumen, y se comenzó a mover con el ritmo de la música, desahogándose con la letra.

"_I __go to you_

_When I know_

_He's with you!"_

Cogió su peine y lo uso de micrófono, cantando la letra a su gusto. No importaba que tuviera calcetas de diferente color. Haciéndola ver traviesa.

"_I jump out_

_Of my skin_

_When he __notices _

_Me in home"_

Se trepa en la cama, y baila al ritmo de la música, el mismo ritmo que no la deja oír las pasos que se detienen frente a su puerta. El pijama viejo de james la hacía lucir rebelde.

"_Why can I tell,_

_If he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave__?"_

Tampoco se da cuenta de cómo su puerta se abre unos centímetros. Estaba muy ocupada mirándose en espejo sentada en la cama dando una sonrisa, mostrando confusión para pararse y quedar de pie en la cama. Justo como la canción.

"_I know it's strange_

_I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong_

_If I tell him my feelings__?"_

Sigue cantando con gestos coquetos y pícaros, sin sentirse observada. Por eso su enmarañado cabello se movía y brillaba.

"_I really hope_

_I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want Al to know__"_

No escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa desde su puerta, seguía distraída con su baile perfectamente coordinado hacía solo unos segundos en su mente. Le encantaba, la hacía olvidarse de todo.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah_

_My brother__'s best friend_

_Is the one for me!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah_

_A perfect seeker_

_And he's 6 foot 3_

_I__ don't want to_

_But I__ want to_

_'Cause I__ can't get Scorpius_

_Out of mind and!__"_

Decía las palabras sin ningún inconveniente, como si esa fuera la letra original, y verdaderamente ya no se acordaba de ciertas partes muy bien. Estaba relajada y era ella misma, esa chica traviesa y revoltosa, que aunque precavida, en esos momentos no se dio cuenta de cuando la puerta se abrió completamente.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah_

_My __brother's best friend_

_Is the one for me!_

_BBF__, BBF_

_My brother's best friend_

_My brother's best__friend__"_

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron cuando salto de la cama y se desviaron a la puerta, no había nadie. O eso ella creyó.

"_I kinda think_

_That he__ might_

_Feel the same_

_'Cause when there's no one around, _

_He's__ always acting too shy"_

Su voz era muy buena, o eso decían sus padres y sus tíos, pero le gustaba estar sola y desconectarse de todo. Quizás por eso no vio que uno de sus movimientos creo una pequeña ráfaga de viento, con la cual unos zapatos aparecieron de la nada, cerca de la pared, junto a la puerta.

"_Sometimes I feel_

_Like he might_

_Make a__ move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do"_

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con frustración y algo más. Algo fuerte que aunque lucho por que no sucediera, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Otro sonido de sorpresa fue pasado por alto.

"_I know it's strange_

_I don't know what he's thinking_

_But is it wrong_

_If I tell him my feelings?_

_I really hope_

_I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want Al to know"_

Se sentía libre, eso era lo que importaba. A lo mejor y se animaba a decirle. Cerró los ojos.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah_

_My __brother's best friend_

_Is the one for me__!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah_

_A perfect seeker_

_And he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_'Cause I can't get Scorpius_

_Out of mind and!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah_

_My brother's best friend_

_Is the one for me__!_

_BBF, BBF_

_My brother's best friend_

_My brother's best friend_

_BBF, BBF_

_My brother's best friend_

_My brother's best friend__"_

Con los ojos aun cerrados, sus movimientos seguían siendo gráciles y sincronizados. Por este pequeño detalle no vió cuando un la figura de un rubio salió de la nada y se paraba justamente frente al espejo. Su mirada de tormenta llena de emociones, todas claras y con respuestas.

"_'Cause he's been my dream, yeah_

_You don't__ know_

_What I mean_

_Hope it was a lot _

_Easier"_

-Es mucho más fácil ahora…- su voz se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera, aunque siguió cantando por lo bajo.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah_

_My brother's best friend_

_Is the one for me!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah_

_A perfect seeker_

_And he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get you_

_Out of mind and!__" _

Abrió sus ojos despacio, encontrándose con esos ojos grises que por dos años le habían hecho hacer tonterías. Se acercó un poco más, aun sosteniéndole la mirada. Cerró los ojos, separo sus labios un poco… Y, _¡Por fin!_, fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras se fundían en un beso lento, dulce y a la vez apasionado.

Scorpius la abrazo suavemente por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, encorvándose un poco profundizando el beso. Sus lenguas juguetearon por lo que parecieron días. Lily coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, disfrutando del aroma a vainilla que el rubio desprendía. Cuando separaron el rubio suspiro, contento y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Sabes que he esperado dos años por ese beso…

-¡Y sabes que yo no voy a esperar a patearte el trasero si no la sueltas ahora!- grito la voz colérica de Albus desde la puerta. Scorpius jadeo horrorizado y Lily le susurro al oído risueña:

"_My brother's best friend_

_Is the one for me!"_

oOoOoOo

**_PD:_**_ Acepto de todo... Rosas, tomates, vasos con hielo, zapatos viejos... una ranita de chocolate , plumitas de ázucar... ¡Meh lo que quieran! jiji :D_


End file.
